Zombie no Jutsu
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: The kunoichi get fed up with their boys, end up with Orochimaru who curses them and turns them into zombies, then the girls seek their vengeance on unsuspecting human boys. There will be artwork to go with it on other sites


**Zombie no Jutsu**

Chapter 1: Fight Fight Fight!

"You're such an idiot, Naruto!" screamed Sakura, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Just because I don't come from a super special clan like Sasuke doesn't make me less important!" Naruto screamed back.

"This has nothing to do with Sasuke's clan! It has to do with you being a useless knucklehead!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke, being the quiet, non-trouble-making one, watched the day's events unfold in near silence, giving a small 'hn' whenever either of his teammates tried to get his attention. This had been going on for a while. In the beginning, when squads had first been assigned, everything was hectic. Naruto hated Sasuke and loved Sakura, Sakura hated Naruto and loved Sasuke, and Sasuke hated both of them. After a few months of constant time together, the three found ways to get along, mostly by saving one another's life now and again. But recently, Naruto and Sakura acted like arch enemies, rarely dragging Sasuke with them, much to the Uchiha's pleasure. Though that fact in itself was strange. The two bickerers almost always brought the raven down with them, but not lately. Lately it was almost as if the raven was non-existent. The blonde and the kunoichi hardly threw him a glance. Not that he minded.

"I am so sick of this! I'm out of here!" Sakura screamed, stomping her foot before turning on her heels to go home. Just as she turned to leave, a puff of smoke filled the air and Kakashi appeared from within it.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" he asked the bubble-gum-haired girl.

"Yes! My stupid teammates!" said girl growled without turning around. She continued her way home, giving death glares almost as powerful as Gaara's to anyone that gave her a weird look.

"Why do I put up with you two?" Ino groaned, resting her forehead in her palms. The temperamental blonde sat at the table of a restaurant with her two teammates, wanting nothing more than to leave and never see them again. Asuma had forced another group outing, hoping to fix Ino's temper. Of course, calming Ino down was just barely easier than calming Gaara down. It just wasn't done if you valued your life.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Shikamaru replied. "Asuma won't do anything if you leave.

"Ha! And leave you two here by yourselves? Please, you need me." Ino replied with a small, triumphant smile. The blonde also had confidence to spare.

As the two argued over whether or not Ino should leave, Asuma joined the table.

"What took so long?" Choji asked. "You're timing is almost as bad as Kakashi's."

Asuma laughed. "I was giving you three some time to talk amongst yourselves. Did we make any progress?"

Asuma's question was answered by a blank face, an irritated face, and a face with food hanging from its lips. The teacher sighed.

"Okay then. Ino, how do you feel?" Asuma asked.

"Pissed off. I could be shopping right now!" the blonde whined.

"There's more to life than shopping, Ino." Choji piped up around a mouthful of barbequed pork.

"There's more to life than food, Choji." The blonde spat back, disgusted. She had always hated Choji's eating habits.

"How about you, Shika?" Asuma asked, turning to the only seemingly sane student in the group.

"Tired." the lazy teen replied.

"You're _always_ tired." Ino glared.

"Yeah, tired of you and your bitching." Shikamaru retorted. The kunoichi glared in response.

With another sigh, Asuma turned to Choji. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, other than listening to Ino, I'm great!" the chubby boy smiled.

"Ugh. As if. I am _so_ not your biggest problem, Cho." Ino scoffed. Her temper had been getting worse lately. Like Team Seven, Team Ten had had their ups and downs up until now. In the beginning, they all felt they had nothing in common, which was fairly true. Save for Shikamaru and Choji, who had been best friends for years. After a while, they learned to tolerate Ino and her temper. Asuma found a way to control his team. But lately, just like Team Seven, things had been heading downward. Ino had been lashing out at her boys more, and said boys couldn't take much more of it. Normally, Ino found a way to control herself, at least enough to keep good spirits up. Unfortunately, the blonde had just stopped caring. She didn't care about her team or their happiness. She didn't care about her teacher or her team's wellbeing. Ino didn't care about anything but herself anymore.

The waiter dropped the bill for Asuma, and while he paid for lunch, he told his students to go enjoy the rest of their day. Ino was outside within seconds, running as far away from the restaurant as she could. Shikamaru slowly but surely made his way outside, enjoying the fresh air. Choji tagged along, as always. The boys made extra sure that they didn't run into the beast known as their third teammate.

"Why can't I just speak up once in a while?" Hinata screamed, holding her head.

"Hinata," Shino began. "None of us mind your quietness. Actually, it's a nice break from Kiba and Akamaru's barking."

"No. No, no, no! I'm _too_ quiet!" Hinata argued.

"That's what makes us a team, Hinata. I'm the loud, outgoing one, Shino's the know-it-all, and you're the kind, quiet one. All of our differences work together." Kiba explained.

"No!" Hinata cried once more.

It seemed that all of the Rookie Nine were having problems. Hinata had recently become fed up with being so quiet and shy. Just like the others, being a team had been an up and down adventure. They got along great when it started, then they'd have small fights, become best friends again and now they were having a rather large fight. As much as she wanted to, Kurenai could do nothing to stop it. She had to let her students lash it out on their own, though she had a strong feeling that this time wasn't resolvable.

Hinata held her head and screamed at the top of her lungs before turning on her heels and running. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino watched the shy kunoichi flee, wondering whether or not they should follow. Kurenai calmly made her way over to her boys, also watching the backside of her female student.

"She'll come back to herself eventually. Hyugas are known for their temper." she explained, gently placing an arm around the shoulders of each of her boys. The three gave a simultaneous sigh.

"Stop trying to kill me, Tenten." Neji instructed calmly, dodging the kunai and shuriken that were flying his way.

Tenten continued flinging her best weapons at her teammate's head, growling in unexplained anger. Lee helped Neji dodge the knives, wondering what had made the kunoichi so incredibly mad.

"This is all your fault!" Tenten cried, not even bothering to aim anymore. She forcefully hurled sharp objects at the Hyuga.

"What is my fault? What could I have possibly done to make you try to kill me?" Neji questioned, jumping up into a nearby tree to escape the weapons.

"You and your stupid destiny kick! All you ever talk about is fate and how our destinies are decided already! I can't tell if I do things because I want to or because someone else wants me to!" Tenten screamed.

Guy's team had also been experiencing a breakdown. Tenten had once agreed with Neji and all of his talk of destiny and fate, how everything had already been decided for you. But after a while she decided that everyone makes their own destiny. Now, she didn't know which was true anymore. She didn't know if she was controlling her life or if it was being controlled for her. And she hated it.

"Tenten, please calm down. It is not Neji's fault." Lee said rather calmly, attempting- and failing- to soothe his teammate.

"Yes it is!" the kunoichi hollered, reaching into her weapon pouch for her Twin Dragon scrolls. As her hand brushed said scrolls, Guy appeared and grabbed the young girl's arm. Tenten turned her head, looking at her teacher with fire in her eyes.

"What is going on, Tenten?" Guy asked.

"She was just trying to kill me." Neji replied, disgust lacing his voice.

"Why would you do that, Tenten?" Guy questioned with wide eyes.

"He ruined my life." Tenten growled, violently pulling her arm from Guy's grasp. She collected her kunai and shuriken from the ground and the trees, stuffing them all back into her weapon pouch. With one last glare to the Hyuga, Tenten leaped into the trees and away from her team.

"I don't know why I try to look after you two. You're just gonna get yourselves killed. I waste so much effort trying to keep you guys safe, but you never listen to me." Temari groaned, watching her brothers spar.

"No one asked you to take care of us, Temari." Gaara replied, not looking at his sister.

"It's what dad would want." Temari explained.

"Who cares? We're on our own, except for Baki. But he kinda just stays to the side and supervises." Kankuro reasoned.

"He stays to the side because Gaara nearly killed him the last time he interfered." Temari argued.

"He deserved it. I was in the middle of a battle; he didn't need to go barging through it." explained Gaara.

"Your battle was with Kankuro, whom you also tried to kill." reminded Temari.

"Stop worrying so much, Temari. We can take care of ourselves." Kankuro contributed, waving his hand towards Gaara. Crow leapt forward, attacking Gaara's sand shield.

"That's it! I'm done!" Temari growled.

"Good! Honestly, Temari, how long are you going to treat us like children? We don't need you." Kankuro stated. Temari's eyes widened for a moment before being filled with fire. She gave her brothers a deadly glare, her right hand slowly creeping over her shoulder to grab her fan. In a flash, a large gust of wind that resembled a tornado swept over the boys. Temari stood in the clear, clutching her fan and breathing heavily with anger. The wind cut through a few trees and left several scratches on the kunoichi's brothers. The gust finally calmed, dropping the boys. Kankuro stood up and reached for Crow, who lie on the ground in several pieces. The puppeteer himself had a few gashes on each arm and across his stomach. His sand-wielding brother had a scrape across his forehead and gashes down both legs. The redhead's sand gourd was also in pieces, allowing loose sand to coat the ground.

The puppet master and the sand demon watched their wind-wielding sister storm away, still clutching her fan. It would seem that the team crisis had reached Suna. Temari's temper had gotten worse recently; so much that she was almost as deadly as Gaara. If someone made a comment that would make a normal woman cry, Temari would kill or at least severely injure the commenter. Not in anyone's defense, of course. But instead of being emotional and bursting into tears, the blonde would execute her vengeance.

What would become of the five kunoichi?yHyuga


End file.
